villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trevor Royle
Trevor Royle is a fictional character in the Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks. He was introduced in 2013 and was initially portrayed as a dangerous criminal, but underwent major character changes throughout his time in the series. Storylines Trevor is first introduced when he meets Jacqui McQueen who is posing as Trudy Ryan, a shady businesswomen. He arranges an illegal deal and threatens to kill Jacqui if anything goes wrong. After Jacqui rips him off he comes to find her at Trudy's office where she is taking Trudy's money. He attempts to kill her, but is knocked unconscious by Tony Hutchinson. Trevor begins dealing drugs to Ste but Trevor soon tires of Ste ruining jobs, resulting in him knocking him out. Phoebe Jackson contacts Trevor to obtain a passport for illegal immigrant Vincent Elegba not realizing that Trevor had smuggled him into the country. Trevor realises that Pheobe is connected to Jacqui and holds Vincent hostage as a ranson for Jacqui and then beats Ste up for attempting to defend the pair. However, they manage to fool him into believing Jacqui is dead. From then on, Trevor is involved frequently for crime storylines. Characters turn to him for drugs, assasinations and dealing with unwanted people. He begins to harass the Roscoe family and in order to protect them, Freddie offers to work for Trevor. Trevor begins to reveal the death of his father and that being the reason he is invovled in crime and why he is the way he is. He also expresses remorse for being involved in crime. Communtiy man Fraser Black is soon revealed to be Trevor's boss and the mastermind behind all his operations, as well as the father of previous Hollyoaks villain, Clare Devine. Fraser's other daughter Grace Black arrives in the village and it's not long before Trevor and Grace both give into their feelings for each other and kiss. Angry by this, Fraser makes Trevor pleads guilty to giving underage Ruby Button drugs which led her to having a heart attack. He is subsequently imprisoned. Lawyer, Jim McGinn visits Trevor and reveals that Fraser killed his dad in order for him to help get Fraser locked up. Sam Lomax promises Trevor to get him out of prison if he confesses to who his boss is; unaware to Jim, Trevor has set him up to be the fall guy and pins everything on him. After his release, Trevor decides to leave the world of crime, and attempts to live a normal life. Soon, Fraser Black is murdered and Trevor is a prime suspect. He is found guilty after the police recieve false evidence. Trevor is released from prison after he recieves an alibi which proves his innocence and framed for the murder. He settles in with Grace to live a normal life again. Esther Bloom becomes a surrogate for him and Grace after Grace is unable to carry a child. In January 2015, his long lost son Dylan arrived in the village and moved in with him, Grace, and Esther. However, in August 2015, Trevor's son is murdered by serial killer Lindsey Butterfield, who later frames Trevor for Dylan's murder as well as all of the murders of her other victims, including her own husband Freddie Roscoe (who actually survived her lethal attack), before she can be exposed, covering her tracks temporarily. Trevor is currently in prison, awaiting trial for the murders that Lindsey committed. Despite most of the village, including Grace, believing Trevor to be guilty, Cindy Cunningham and Simone Loveday are the only people who believe to an extent that Trevor is innocent, and Simone, being a lawyer, agrees to take Trevor's case and find whatever she can that proves that Trevor is not guilty. In January 2016, Trevor is visited by Silas Blisset, who takes a great interest in the Gloved Hand Killer case against Trevor. However, Silas is left bitterly disappointed when he realises that Trevor is in fact innocent and not capable of being a serial killer, given that Silas himself is one and thus knows a serial killer when he sees one. Silas leaves to possibly track down the real Gloved Hand Killer and either kill the killer, bring the killer to justice, or join forces with the killer. On the same day, Grace and Esther discover a pet store receipt belonging to Trevor, and he received it at 19:15 on 4th February 2015, the same evening that Will Savage was murdered, but Will was killed at 19:30, only 15 minutes away. Knowing that there is no way Trevor could have gone from the pet store to the hospital to murder Will in time, the receipt proves that Trevor didn't kill Will or any of the other series of murders at the hospital. His release was almost stopped by Ben Bradley, who wants Trevor to be sent down no matter what because he believes that Trevor murdered his daughter, Carly Bradley, who was actually (accidentally) murdered by Nico Blake, Ben's almost stepdaughter. Thanks to Simone finding out that Ben caused misconduct by destroying the receipt and not even informing her or her colleagues of this new piece of evidence, Trevor is immediately released and the case of the serial killings against him is officially dropped, much to annoyance of Ben and Lindsey Butterfield, the latter watched the news of Trevor's name being cleared of the serial killings. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Fighter Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Pimps Category:Slavedrivers Category:Gunmen Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:In love villains Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fearmongers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Insecure Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bads Category:Necessary Evil Category:Parents Category:Protective Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Betrayed villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Falsely Accused Villains